


私密关系

by TaibeiSleep



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaibeiSleep/pseuds/TaibeiSleep





	私密关系

公司新来了一个董事。

一开始任豪以为是什么别的公司跳槽过来的老股东，直到某天在茶水间冲咖啡的时候，听到办公室里那些八卦的小姑娘在小声议论，他才从零碎的话语中得知是老总的儿子。

原来是关系户。

任豪其实并不在意，反正他只是公司的个小职员，做好自己的本职工作就可以了，安安稳稳的才是真。

这已经是不知道多少次新来的秘书哭着跑走了。

任豪做表格整理的手停了下，抬眼望向秘书离开的方向，正好透过没关合的百叶窗缝对上了那人的视线。

下一秒就瞥开视线的任豪当然不知道，靠坐在老板椅上的焉栩嘉饶有趣味的挑了挑眉。

下午的时候任豪就收到了转职通知。

下班挤在电梯里的时候，任豪才从八卦职员的嘴里得知焉小少爷喜欢长得好看的。任豪瞥了眼电梯里的镜子，伸手摸了摸脸，打量了一下镜子中的自己。

…确实还是不错的。

结果第二天入职之后就被拖到了晚上十点。

任豪百无聊赖的坐在办公室门口的助理位置，琢磨着今天也没做什么，无非也就是被摆脱送文件，小少爷也没有刁难他，只是冷着脸翻了下文件，又丢给他，让重做。

任豪叹了口气，撑着脸望着空无一人寂静的公司发着呆，突然听到了奇怪的声响。

任豪敲了下门没有得到回应，于是悄悄推开了一条门缝，里面的场景让他呼吸一窒。

平日里衬衫扣子都扣到最上一颗的小少爷，现在正半依在椅子上，单脚堪堪踩在椅子边沿，双腿大开，内裤挂在纤细的脚腕上，白皙的大腿内侧在窗外照进来的月光下泛着水光，西装外套被随意丢在地上，衬衫上都是褶皱，袖口被解开过长的遮盖住手背，指尖按压着挺立起来的乳尖，顺着乳晕绕着圈，另一只手抠挖着完全暴露在空气中的后穴。

任豪这才注意到小少爷轻颤着的脚边掉落的钢笔，原来刚刚的声响是这个。

任豪喉结滚动了下，才注意到小少爷仰着头，心里想着如果是吸血鬼，一定不会放过这白皙细长的脖颈。

任豪正想着入神，不小心手上松了力，压着的门把一下子回归原位，发出不小的声响。他慌张的抬眼望，却撞进了小少爷有些迷茫的泛红眼眶。

“对不起焉总，我……”

“过来。”

任豪满脑子都想着是如何才能不被开除，听到焉栩嘉有些嘶哑的声音，只好迈开步子停在了离办公桌前五步的位置。

“你硬了。”

任豪硬着头皮顶着小少爷审视的目光，这才发现自己的裤裆已经鼓起来了一大块，有些羞赧的说不出话。

“过来。”

焉栩嘉扯过任豪的手抚上自己的胸前，挺立的乳尖在温热掌心包裹下尤其敏感，焉栩嘉没忍住闷哼了一声。

小少爷媚眼如丝，抬眼抓住了任豪呆滞的视线，抬手勾着他脖颈往下贴，说出的话仿佛不可抗拒的命令。

“让我爽，给你涨年终奖。”

任豪也不知道为什么会变成现在这种情况。

小少爷坐在办公桌上，朝着他双腿大开，他的手指正被那已经被玩弄得湿润的后穴紧致包裹，他一手握着小少爷的膝弯，俯身去含红肿的乳尖，舌尖舔舐着扫过又不放过的吸吮了几下，弄得小少爷爽得都弓起了背。

焉栩嘉轻颤着手去摸任豪已经支起来的帐篷，隔着笔挺的西装裤就胡乱抓了几把，任豪不太满意的蹙眉，解开皮带抓着小少爷的手腕就往里带，直接让小少爷触碰到了那处炙热，小少爷手缩了下，却被更强硬的按在了那处。

焉栩嘉一时有些羞赧，毫无威慑力的瞪了任豪一眼。

“你不许乱动，不然我就……”

“你就？”

任豪根本不在意小少爷撒娇般的威胁，探入的手指弯着抠弄着紧致的内壁，打断了小少爷的话，换来猛然升调的呻吟。

“我不动怎么让你爽？”

任豪索性拉下了底裤，肿胀的下身一下子弹到焉栩嘉的手背，拉着他的手就覆上了精神的下身，带着他的手上下撸动着，一时没注意就冷落了小少爷。

小少爷扭了扭屁股将任豪的手指吸得更紧吞得更深，有些委屈的抬着脚蹭了蹭任豪的腰侧。任豪觉得有些好笑，握住了小少爷的脚腕就往自己这边拉，小少爷连忙抬手勾着任豪的脖颈，生怕自己一不注意失了重掉下去。

寂静的空间里只听到啧啧的水声，任豪探进去第三根手指的时候，不小心踩到了脚边的钢笔，手上的动作突然就停了，惹得正在劲头上的小少爷不爽的睁开了眼。

“焉总，一支钢笔就能让你爽到吗？”

“我…啊，我没有…”

小少爷羞耻得后穴缩的更紧，却被任豪的三根手指又硬生生的操开了，开口反驳却被任豪恶劣的顶到了更深处。

小少爷没忍住高潮了，喘着粗气手差点都支撑不住，只能勉强的挂在任豪的身上，白浊溅了任豪一小腹，连带着衬衣下摆都浸湿了。任豪倒是没想到，挑了挑眉从骤然缩紧的后穴中抽出了自己的手指，错开小少爷迷茫的眼神，唇瓣贴到他耳边。

“难怪……手指竟然就能把你操到高潮。”

小少爷轻颤着闭着眼想要他闭嘴，荤话更是让他昏了头，心底叫嚣着想要被填满，却只能无助的缩了缩空虚的后穴。

“那等下怎么办啊，会爽到什么程度呢？”

还没等焉栩嘉反应过来，任豪扶着胀得不行的阴茎就对准还没完全合上的后穴挤了进去。

焉栩嘉攥着任豪衣领的指尖泛白，仰着头张着嘴喘着气，任豪拍了拍焉栩嘉的屁股，让他放松，紧致的内壁紧紧绞着任豪，爽得下一秒就差点缴械了。

小少爷的办公室是落地窗，干净的玻璃映射出窗外的旖旎世界，半夜十二点的夜晚灯火通明，高高的俯视着街道上稀少的轿车。

任豪托着焉栩嘉的屁股就把他抱了起来，焉栩嘉抱着他的脖子挺着胸往他嘴里送，任豪轻笑着顺着小少爷的意思含住吮了吮，就把他抵在了落地窗上。

冰凉的触感让焉栩嘉不禁一抖，又往任豪身上贴了贴，任豪顶了顶他，让他整个人软在了落地窗前。

焉栩嘉一偏头就望见了黝黑的天空，羞耻的感觉攀上全身，眼眶泛红的推搡着任豪，下面却吸得更紧了。

任豪揽住小少爷的腰，就把他翻了个面儿，让小少爷整个人直接趴在了冰凉的玻璃上。焉栩嘉只能尽力扒着玻璃不让自己滑下去，被身后的人顶的直往前撞，脸前的玻璃都蒙上了雾气，敏感的乳尖在玻璃上蹭来蹭去，难耐的扭着腰将任豪吞得更深。

“比钢笔要爽多了吧？”

任豪握着焉栩嘉的腰直往前顶，重重碾过他娇软的内壁，挑了挑眉看着他勉强支撑的手，抓着他手腕就交叉背在他身后固定住，弄得焉栩嘉完全失去了支撑，只能任他抓着往前顶，仰着头爽到眼泪都要被撞出来了。

小少爷似乎对荤话尤其敏感，随便说两句就能让本来紧致的内壁将阴茎包裹的更紧。

“夹这么紧，是想全部吃进去吗？”

任豪拍了拍小少爷柔软挺翘的屁股，抵住他的腰捏了把，在小少爷软了身体的时候猛然顶到了最深处，喘着气全部射了进去。

“夹好咯。”

任豪心情尤其的好，在同事的疑惑眼神下拿着文件走进了掩着门的办公室，反手就锁了门。

小少爷翘着脚靠在老板椅上打游戏，任豪递过来文件的时候正好失手被爆了头。

“不签，出去。”

小少爷都没抬眼，撇着嘴耍着小脾气，抬手把文件扒开，冲着任豪摆了摆手。

然后百叶窗就被关上了。

焉栩嘉不知道任豪在干什么，皱着眉还没抬眼就被任豪扯着抵在了办公桌沿，被掐着下颚就抬起来撞进了任豪调笑的视线。

“不好好工作就做点有意思的事吧。”

END.


End file.
